Final Fantasy Forever
by drummingmonkeys
Summary: So this story is about two best freinds, Alexis and Lyna, and they both live in the same world as Tidus (Dream world) and they also get pulled into the world of Spira by Auron when Sin attacked Zanarkand. Includes Tidus Lyna and Seymour Alexis romance.
1. Meeting Auron

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! Thanks for giving my story a shot and I hope you guys enoy it all. Just to tell ya that this is the first time I have ever written a fan fiction so could you please write a review and point out my errors and give some tips? I wrote this story for my friend cause she's totally obsessed with FFX and Tidus and as for me I'm obsessed with Seymour so there is going to be some Seymour romance and of course there's going to be Tidus romance too but either of them are going to be w/Yuna, they are going to be with my own characters Alexis and Lyna. Please bear with me because English is my second language and I'm not the greatest at grammer or spelling. I'm trying my best!

Story Back ground: K, first off, Lyna and Alexis are best friends. Alexis is 20 years old but she's really energetic and doesn't even act her age at all. She likes to speak her mind and acts before thinking, thus she can be blunt and honest to a fault sometimes which can get her into a mess. Lyna is 18 but she's more mature than Alexis. She's basically the opposite of what Alexis is. She thinks about what she does and what she'll say. She's pretty cool and calm most of the time, but whenever she's with Alexis, they can get pretty hyper and Crazy. Both of the girls live in the same world as Tidus but are pulled into the world of Spira by Auron just before Sin attacks the Dream Zanarkand

**Chapter 1 – Meeting Auron**

"Man! I'm hungry, you wanna make me another pizza pocket Alexis?" Lyna asked.

"Do I look like your servant? Geez...you lethargic good for nothing couch potato." Alexis responded.

"I'm your guest...plus, who's bringing you snowboarding this weekend?" Lyna added with a smirk.

"Sigh....fine...."said Alexis, and knowing that she has lost this argument reluctantly got up and went to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Lyna was downstairs watching TV; a big flash appeared and then disappeared.

"Whoa, what was that?" she whispered to herself.

Thinking that it was her imagination, Lyna went back to watching TV. But then she heard Alexis yell from upstairs.

"DUDE! Did you see that flash or was it just me?"

Before Lyna could answer, the ground started to shake and a big storm began outside. It was the most unnatural storm both of them had ever seen.

A dark crimson swirl was forming in the middle of the sky. The lighting was red and it seemed almost like flashed of fire were coming out of the sky.

Lyna then suddenly saw something move swiftly from the corner of her eye.

Frightened Lyna called out, "Alexis! I think something's down here man! I'm really psyched out!"

"Yeah, you should look outside; it's lookin all sorts of freaky out there." Responded Alexis as she made her way downstairs.

"**_BOOOOM!!_**" the thunder clashed and the lights went out.

_**THUMP! BANG! CRASH!!**_

"**_#$%##$#$%"_** Alexis yells profanity as she falls down the stairs.

"You okay Alexis?"

"Yeah I guess, but my spleen hurts..."

"Hey, I have a question for ya...if the powers out then everything should be out too right??"

"Yeah..." Alexis responded, wondering why Lyna was asking the obvious.

"Then why's the TV still on?"

_Click, click, click, click..._ sounds of charms and beads hit each other.

"Ummmmm, Lyna?"

"Yes?"

"You hear that?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, but it's probably just the wind...by the way, do you have a flashlight down here?"

"Yeah, it's near the couch." Alexis responded as she got up and walked towards the couch and grabbed the flashlight.

"_I am no wind..."_ a voice said.

"Holy Shit! Who was that?!" both girls spun around.

"I am Auron, I've been watching you two for a year now..."

"Hey! You're the guy that we see stalking us out in the streets and mall all the time! How'd the heck you get in here?!?!?" Lyna asked demandingly.

"We do not have time for this small talk. Come with me, I will show you your true destiny." Auron responded.

"Are you crazy? We're not going anywhere with you!" yelled Alexis

"Yeah, are you nuts?! No way!" Lyna repeating Alexis.

"You have no choice! The fate of Spira is in both your hands!" Auron responded with a loud voice.

"What the heck's this gay Jewish nun talking about?!" Lyna asked, not expecting a response.

But then a big flash appeared and a portal opened behind Auron and they were all pulled in.

"**_AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"_** the girls screamed

And the last thing they remembered was Auron's voice saying...

"Your story starts here..."

...............................................................................................................................................................................

K, so now your all probably thinking...."wasn't Auron with Tidus when Sin started to attack Zanarkand?" Well yes he was but if you guys remembered Auron didn't show up and see Tidus until after Sin showed up and blew everything up. So when He met up with Alexis and Lyna, It was just when the crazy storm./tidal waves/scary cloud in the sky started. After he got the two into the portal, he went to get Tidus.

As for the whole Snow boarding and Tv and such, I didn't really know if they had that stuff or not in Zanarkand cause we don't learn a whole lot about Zanarkand in the game so I'm just assuming there is.

don;t forget to review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: The fayth

**My notes:** Hey guys, I was just wondering, in the Dream Zanarkand, were there Guados and Ronsos living there? I'm guessing not eh? Cause Tidus seemed pretty surprised in the game when he first met them. And I'm assuming there's no Aeons, fayths, or magic there either? Well, if there is then you can just tell me so that I'll fix my story around because as it stands right now, Alexis and Lyna have no idea that any of those things exist.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I kinda forgot that I had to do a disclaimer in the other chapter so I guess I'll do it now. I do not own any characters from FFX but I own Alexis and Lyna. By the way, Do I have to do this every chapter?

**Chapter 2 – The fayth**

"**AHHHHHHHHH**......" Both girls yelled as they were sucked through the portal meanwhile Auron was nowhere to be found.

In the portal, they saw flashes and images of an unknown world. It was a beautiful watery world filled with people. But...the people were different. They dressed and lived differently. But then, Alexis and Lyna saw two races that they have never seen before. One group looked liked fierce and powerful lions, yet you could feel the gentleness and kindness of their nature radiating from their hearts.

"..._Ronso..."_ A voice whispered into their ears.

The other group had features that resembled humans...yet, they weren't. Most of them had slim and strongly built bodies, long slender fingers and most noticeably, stiff branch like hair that came in all sorts of colors. They were almost like living flowers; however, the girls could both feel the pride and intelligence beaming from their minds.

"..._Guado..."_ Once again, a voice whispered.

Humans, Ronsos and Guados, all of them very different from each other coexisting in the same world. Yet, Alexis and Lyna noticed that they all had one thing in common.

They all lived in fear.

"What is it?" The girls asked each other, not knowing what the reason of their fears was.

But before they could wonder anymore, the images stopped, the swirling stopped, and time itself seemed to stop.

"Hello." A voice said softly. "Do not be afraid...well...at least not yet."

"What are you talking about?!" Alexis asked out of fear and anger. "What do you want?!"

"We want nothing from you; we just want to show you."

"Show us what?!"

"We want to show you your destiny"

"We? What do you mean "we"? Who are you?" Lyna finally spoke up.

"We are the fayth"

"Now what the heck's a fayth?!" Alexis asked rudely.

"We are what we are."

"Well then, I guess that just makes you a bunch of bull shit." Lyna said out of frustration.

"We know you are confused, but please, try to understand. Spira is in trouble and you have the power to save it. Just like the ones before you."

"_The ones before us?"_ Lyna thought to herself.

"Yeah right! I can't even work the VCR properly and you want me to save a world?!?!" Alexis responded.

"Fear not, we will bestow you with the powers of your predecessors."

"_Predecessors?"_ Lyna once again wondered to herself. "Hey, what do you mean predecess...."

Before Lyna could finish her sentence, everything started to swirl again and both of the girls were engulfed in a red a white light.

They both became lightheaded as pure energy ran through their bodies and they could feel changes occurring within them.

Swirling around Lyna, the red light suddenly rushed into her body. It was a feeling of pure ecstasy. The knowledge of black magic and swordsmanship was running in and out of her head and absorbing into her mind, as if a sponge was soaking up water. As she opened her eyes, she saw herself changing physically as well. Her hair was longer and her old clothes were replaced with new ones. Thoughts then suddenly rushed in and out of her mind. She closed her eyes to try and concentrate and as she did, she finally realized that these thoughts were not of her own, but of a warrior. Lyna felt somehow connected to this warrior but before anymore questions were asked the fighter disappeared and everything went dark. But the last thing she remembered was her life long friend Alexis being surrounded by white light.

Alexis became very drowsy and fell into a deep sleep. In a dream, Alexis was in a very large white room. No one was in it but herself. She walked towards a door but only to find out that it was locked. She turned around hoping to find another exit but as she did, someone was standing right behind her.

"WHOA!" she yelled in shock and then tried to back away but then tripped over her own feet and fell flat on her butt.

As she sat on the ground, she looked up and saw the mysterious person walking towards her. The woman looked like she was some sort of wizard or mage. She was holding a beautiful staff that looked like it was made out of crystal with golden decorations all over it. The mage had a gentle look on her face and smiled at Alexis. She reached out her hand to help Alexis get back up. Alexis just looked at the woman for a while and felt like she knew her or was connected to her somehow. The main thing that Alexis noticed about the woman was her eyes. The iris was swirling green and a faint yellow. After a few moments of hesitation, Alexis finally felt like she could trust this woman and gave her hand to the woman to help her up. But as soon as Alexis touched the woman's hand, energy shot straight up her arms and into her body. All of the mage's thoughts and knowledge of fighting, black magic and white magic ran all through Alexis' brain until she went numb. She opened her eyes to see what was going on and saw that her clothes were slightly different. She was wearing the same thing as she was earlier but her clothing was completely white. She caught a reflection of her face and notice that her glasses were gone and she could see completely fine without them. But something really caught her attention. Her iris was swirling green and yellow.

Alexis woke up and found herself once again falling through the portal. She finally saw something that looked like the end of the portal but before she fell through, she suddenly stopped and saw a small little boy wearing a hood standing beside her.

"Hi there." The boy greeted

"Erm...hi..." Alexis responded weakly

"Here's a gift for you from _her_." The boy handed Alexis a crystal staff that looked liked the one the mage was holding on to earlier. "Good Luck."

"Uhhhh...thanks?" Alexis responded while she was confused on what the boy was talking about. "Who are you?"

"We're aeons"

"Huh? Aeons?"

"Don't forget to call us for help okay?"

"But how do i..."

"Don't worry, you'll know."

"Are you sure? I mean..."

Before Alexis could say anything else, the bottom of the portal opened up and she fell through. But before she fell through the last thing she heard was.

"...Just believe..."

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Okay, when they are getting their powers of mage and warrior, I'm just stealing the dress spheres concept from Final Fantasy X-2, you know...the thoughts and knowledge of another person from Zanarkand 1000 years ago being passed on to you. Except there's no sphere changing. Alexis is going to stay mage and Lyna is going to stay as Warrior. Oh, and if your wondering who the mysterious warrior and mage that lyna and alexis meet are, then your just gonna have to wonder a lil bit long because it's kinda a mystery part of the story and you'll understand it more as you read more into the story.


	3. Spira

finally, another chapter's up! Phew. Hey is it just me or does it take like 5 hours just to write one chapter?

Well anyways,I just wanted to mention that this story kinda follows the game only 50% of the time. Like after kilika they will go to luca then after they go to the mihen highway, but in between those there will be other things happening that doesn't happen in the game. For example...some Tidus and Lyna romance? Confused yet? yeah, me too. Well anyways, Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 – Spira**

"Believe....Believe.....Believe...." the words rang through Lyna's head as she found herself falling as soon as she regained consciousness.

She looked down and saw nothing but a bunch of tree tops.

"Ohhhh....Crap!"

Not having much time to do anything else except for thinking "This is gonna hurt." she braced herself for the fall.

_**SWOOSH, WHIP CRACK! **_

The sounds of tree branches breaking and whipping at her as she fell.

"AHHHHH!" she heard a quick scream. But thankfully, it wasn't hers this time.

She had stopped falling and landed on the ground but something broke her fall.

Lyna opened her eyes and found herself staring into a pair of blue eyes. She just stared at them for a while as she was trying to pull herself out of shock. As soon as she got herself pulled together again, it finally occurred to her that a person had broken her fall and she was right on top of him.

Scrambling to her feet and not daring to look at the stranger because she was red with embarrassment. All she could think of saying was "SORRY! SO SORRY!" and repeated herself about 3 times before the guy who broke her fall spoke up.

"Ugh..." the person grunted from the pain as he got up. "Don't worry about it, it could have been worst." He said weakly. Then he paused for a bit to give himself a few seconds to recuperate. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks to you." Lyna responded shyly as she finally regained the confidence to look at the person who saved her life. She was caught totally off guard for what she saw.

He had blond hair and a VERY handsome face. He was wearing black pants and a yellow shirt that revealed his tanned and toned chests.

"Is something the matter?" the teenager said

Not realizing that she was staring at him snapped out of her trance and started to become beet red again.

"OH! SORRY! No, nothing's wrong. I...ummm...just had something in my eye..." she quickly made up a pathetic excuse but the guy didn't seem to notice.

"HEY! Are you two okay?!" a worried voice asked from behind her.

Lyna turned around and noticed that 4 other people were behind her.

"Of course, like I said, it could have been worst." The boy said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, thank you. Um, I don't think we've introduced each other yet. My name is Lyna."

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that! My name is Tidus. See the Ronso over there? That's Kimarhi, he doesn't talk too much" Tidus said pointing at a Blue Ronso standing beside a tree.

"Greetings, my name is Yuna." A girl a little bit shorter than Lyna greeted.

"And I'm Wakka!" A man with gravity defying hair said. "And this is Lulu"

Lulu was wearing a strange black dress where half of it was made out of belts.

"_Definitely a fashion statement_" Lyna thought to herself. But instead she just said with a smile "Nice to meet you all!"

She was becoming more comfortable with the group and felt like she could trust them so she asked them. "Um, I know I might sound weird right now but um, where am I?"

"Ah, Sin's toxin got to ya?" Wakka asked.

Not knowing what really happened to her. Lyna just agreed with him.

"Dat's alright, our buddy Tidus here has the same problem. Can you believe it? He says he's from Zanarkand! He got it pretty messed up in the head ya? But right now, we're in the Kilika Woods."

Surprised, Lyna shot a look at Tidus "_He's from home too?" _She thought to herself. But then thinking about Zanarkand made her remember about Alexis.

"GASP Alexis!"

"Who's Alexis?" Tidus asked

"My friend. She was with me before I landed here!"

"Maybe she's not far from here then, since she was with you." Lulu finally speaking up.

"Yes, that could be it." Lyna agreed with Lulu.

"Then why don't we help look for her on the way back to Kilika Port? We're also searching for a friend of ours." Yuna suggested. Lyna nodded.

"So where you from?" Wakka asked

Lyna was about to answer but then she remembered what Wakka mentioned about Zanarkand earlier. "I...can't remember...." After a pause she asked "So what's wrong from being from Zanarkand?"

"Zanarkand was destroyed 1000 years ago! Wow, the toxin's worst than I thought. No worries, we'll help you get it back ya?"

"And that's why she should be coming with us." A familiar voice said. "We wouldn't want to leave a person without any memory alone now would we?"

"AURON! Where in Spira have you been? We were looking for you!" Yuna said as she ran towards him.

"I was taking care of some business" he said grinning at Lyna.

Lyna was going to yell at him, ask him what the heck is going on and where her friend is but Tidus interrupted her.

"Common guys! Let's go and look for Lyna's friend before she gets eaten by a fiend or something." And then he started to run ahead.

"Ya, let's go. These woods aren't exactly safe." Wakka said and started to run up the path along with Tidus. Then everyone else except for Auron and Lyna followed them.

When everyone was gone, Lyna started to let her frustration out on Auron.

"YOU! It's you who brought me here. GET ME BACK NOW!"

"Can't. Not until you finish your story." Auron responded in a calm voice. "Now let's go find your friend." Without a moment's delay, Auron started to walk away.

"HEY! DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" Lyna yelled as she ran up to him

He stopped for a moment and said "Here, a gift...use it well." Once again, he walked away.

Lyna didn't run after him this time. Instead she just stood there and was admiring the "gift" from Auron. It was a silver sword with golden decorations on it. The blade however was the most striking part. It was made out of Crystal with a red fluid flowing inside it that seemed to glow.

"Hey! You coming or what?" she heard Tidus yelling from a distance

"YEAH! I'M COMING!"

..............................................................................................................................................................................

Okay, before you yell at me for introducing Auron into the story at the wrong time, I just wanted to say that this way makes it easier for me to write the story and it would be less confusing. Just trust me on this one okay?Thus Tidus has already thrown a hissy fit because Auron won't bring him back to Zanarkand and Yes he knows about Jecth. Now, since you've read this far into the story, might as well and leave a review right guys?!?!? : ) Yay, I love you all.


End file.
